Pikes
Items article |image=SR2-Pike-Front-Ready2.png.png |caption=Pikes in Soul Reaver 2. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen Soul Reaver 2}} Pikes were an unobtainable weapon seen in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and Soul Reaver 2. They were first observed as the weapon of Malek in Blood Omen and reappeared in Soul Reaver 2, where they were among the rarest weapons in the game; found only in the hands of four of the final Sarafan commanders and inaccessible during normal gameplay. Profile Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain The Pike was first encountered in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, where it was wielded by Malek as his weapon of choice. It was first seen in the opening cutscenes depicting the Slaughter of the Circle in Nosgoth's early history and the battle between Vorador and Malek. When Kain confronted Nupraptor in his retreat in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]], Malek appeared to protect Nupraptor armed with his Pike but was angrily dismissed by the mentalist, later when Kain confronted Malek in his bastion Malek used the weapon against him. Malek and his Pike would later be seen in cutscenes recapping the slaughter of the circle at the Oracle's Cave and Vorador's Mansion. Ultimately Malek would wield the Pike when he was summoned to Dark Eden and was finally killed by Vorador. Soul Reaver 2 Pike weapons were again encountered in Nosgoth's early history at the end of Soul Reaver 2, where some the final Sarafan commander bosses were armed with Pikes in their boss battles. Initially the Pike was once again seen wielded by Malek as he and Moebius confronted Raziel in the Sarafan Stronghold. As Raziel continued through the stronghold and battled his former brethren, he found that three of the final bosses to confront him - Melchiah, Dumah and Turel - were armed with Pikes in their battles against Raziel. SR2-Pike-Side-Ready.png SR2-Pike-Side.png SR2-Pike-Front.png SR2-Pike-Front-Ready.png At this stage of the game, Raziel was usually armed with the Reaver blade, which had made him invincible and unable to drop the blade. However, by using the debug menu, it was possible to skip passed the room where Raziel recovered the Reaver and battle the commanders unarmed, allowing Raziel to recover their weapons. In combat, the Pike was a similar weapon to the Trident, sharing many of its moves, but with a noticeably longer blade and range. Notes *Though mentioned as one of the main weapon classes in Soul Reaver 2's Prima Guide (grouped along with Tridents and Halberds), Pikes are only observed at the end of Soul Reaver 2 in the hands of Malek, Melchiah, Dumah and Turel; images of the commanders seen earlier in the game use Tridents or Sarafan Swords instead. Despite the supposed uniform attributes of Pike-class weapons in guides, Weapons: GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). the usually unobtainable Pikes seem to have an extended range compared to their counterparts. *As well as their mention in guides, the fact that Pike-class weapons can be interacted with (in contrast to the unusable Hand cannons) may suggest that Pikes were originally intended to be standard weapons in Soul Reaver 2. Given their name, it may be possible that the Sarafan Warrior Pikemen (armed with Tridents) and the Vampire Hunter Pikemen (armed with Halberds) were originally intended to use the Pikes as weapons. Despite being comparable however, the Pikes seem to have a greater range, perhaps making them more suitable for the more dangerous boss characters. *A similar Pike-style weapon is observed in hands of unidentified Sarafan Warriors (resembling Pikemen or Swordsmen) in the Defiance comic. *Despite being frequently linked with these weapons, statues of Malek in Legacy of Kain: Defiance depict him armed with a sword and a shield. Gallery BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-137.png|Malek battles Vorador with a Pike in Nosgoth's early history (BO1) BO1-NPC-Malek.gif|Pike armed Malek sprite (BO1) SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-053.png|Malek defending Moebius with a Pike (SR2) SR2-DC-Vengeance-005.png|Melchiah armed with a Pike (SR2) SR2-DC-Vengeance-021.png|Dumah armed with a Pike (SR2) SR2-DC-Vengeance-032.png|Turel armed with a Pike (SR2) SR2-Pike-Front-Ready.png|Raziel armed with a Pike (SR2) SR2-Pike-Front-Ready2.png.png|Raziel armed with a Pike (SR2) SR2-Pike-Front.png|Raziel armed with a Pike (SR2) SR2-Pike-Side-Ready.png|Raziel armed with a Pike (SR2) SR2-Pike-Side.png|Raziel armed with a Pike (SR2) SR2-Model-Object-Malpike.png References Browse Category:Blood Omen Category:Browse Category:Items Category:Items/Blood Omen minor items Category:Items/Blood Omen Category:Items/Soul Reaver 2 minor items Category:Items/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2